Aah, our Lady Conchita
by Chiri-tan
Summary: The twin-servants' thoughts of their lady Conchita before they were eaten and eventually reborn as her servants again. This time as twin-servants of the Master of the Graveyard.


"Hey, Len, what did you serve for Lady Conchita this evening?" Rin asked as she finally climbed up on the upper bunk of their bed, resting in the servants' quarter for the day as dinner was over already. Len, her dear lovely older twin smiled. "The cook's head, I guess. Can't remember." The younger boy said as he giggled.

Rin sighed lovingly. "Sublime isn't she, our lady Conchita?" Len nodded and lay down on his bed. "The foods are running short though. I hope she'll be okay. I wouldn't want our dear lady Conchita to starve." The butler said in the same dreamy tone his sister used. The blond girl looked down from her bed to his brother. She licked her own fingers curiously.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Len asked stupidly. Rin smiled a wicked yet lovely smile. "I wonder how I taste like…" She asked to herself. Len tilted his head and retorted with another question. "Why would you need to know?"

"If somehow, somehow Lady Conchita needed to eat me… I wouldn't want to taste bad, would I?" Rin smiled to her brother. Len eventually started to lick his own fingers as well. "You're right… you're right! We couldn't risk tasting bad for our mistress, right?" Rin nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a bell rang from a certain direction they all know the best. "Two rings. She's calling for you, Len." Rin sighed, clearly envious of her brother, who was called by their beloved lady Conchita. Len smiled with pride. "Guess the lady wants me better than you, sister." He smiled cockily before donning his tailcoat and went away to his mistress' room with pride.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Mr. Butler, what do you taste like?"<em>

That night, Len was glad that he ate the best dish and his favorite food. Surely his lady Conchita would be pleased by the way he tasted, right?

* * *

><p>When Rin went to her mistress' room the next morning, she can feel an unexplainable jealousy towards her brother.<p>

Len's tailcoat was there, laying on the floor complete with blood in it. With one glance, Rin knew what happened. Her lady Conchita had devoured his twin brother…

Suddenly, Rin regretted the fact the she ate Len's favorite last night and not hers. Len must've tasted really good that her lady wasn't asking for her dessert. Rin sighed. "What is it, my dear wicked maid?" Conchita asked as she dressed herself with her sublime red ball gown. Rin only smiled and bow. "It's nothing, milady Conchita." She smiled lovingly. Aah, she is very beautiful, Lady Conchita is…

"Do you miss your brother?" The lady of Belzenia Empire said. Rin didn't nod, but only threw a sorrowful look towards her mistress. "I envy him. He must've been a great dish if you didn't ask for anything more, milady." Conchita looked a little bit surprised, but smiled anyway.

"You two are my best servants, and not that useless Cook." The lady said as she approached her ecstatic maid. Rin shivered in happiness as her mistress touched her chin with her delicate fingers. "I wish you guys would be reborn as my servants again." Conchita said as she gently grab Rin's wrist and ate her little finger.

Rin didn't shout, but she smiled in happiness. "Always and forever, milady. We will always be your servants." Rin smiled as her senses went dull. She can feel a sprinkle of pepper on her body before her Lady Conchita slit her wrist to devour her blood.

* * *

><p>When Rin and Len woke up, they didn't look exactly the same as they were before. Their previous pale-skins were replaced by slightly sun-kissed ones. And their previously ocean-blue eyes were replaced by pale-blue ones. Rin was the first to hug her brother. "You're cool! Our lady actually ate you first! Unfair!" She pouted childishly.<p>

Len smiled in pride. "Of course. Teehee." He grinned and made a peace sign with his fingers. "Hmm, where are we…?" Rin stood up and helped Len to stand as well. She looked around to find a seemingly deserted graveyard. "We're in a graveyard." Len stated the obvious. Rin didn't retort with anything, but only nodded.

"So these children were the ones who reincarnated with you?" They heard a female voice. Rin and Len looked at the direction of the voice. "Yes indeed, Ma. I will take them under my wing once again." The other female replied. This voice… sounded strangely like.

"Have it your way then, repulsive eater girl, no, Master of the Graveyard." The first female disappeared, but the other female kept on walking to their direction. Eventually, the girl stopped before them. Both Rin and Len widen their eyes in surprise.

"Until when are you going to sit there like idiots? Come, I need my dinner served."

The familiar red gown, red eyes, and stench of corpses and blood made the twins smiled in utter joy. They kneeled in front of their lady once more. "We will serve you forever and ever, Lady Conchita!" They exclaimed the together. The red-eyed lady smiled wickedly.

"I'm now known as the Master of the Graveyard," She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Now, my servants, let's eat them out."

As the Master of the Graveyard marched through the deserted graveyard, the servants followed closely behind them, grinning like maniac idiots.

_Aah, our Lady Conchita. She will never change~_

* * *

><p><strong>I got this idea after watching Capriccio Farce and find this statement in vocaloid wikia:<strong>

_A couple of loyal twisted twin servants who served Conchita. The twins seem to have a macabre personality as they are seen serving Conchita with delight despite the fact that the dishes they brought often were the corpses of victims of Conchita, who finally ate them when food was running short._

**And this one as well:**

_"When Elluka went to retrieve Conchita's glass, she saw how obsessed the servants are to Conchita, even though she was far away from their 'home'. Probably because they saw the 'memory of their mother' on Vanika." (which gives the possibility that they are Hansel and Gretel) Their loyalty was so high that it seems that they were reincarnated as the Master of the Graveyard's servants."_

**That means the twins actually loved Conchita to the point that they didn't really seem to care that they were eaten (if they really care, they wouldn't have reincarnated as the Master of the Graveyard's servants) so it inspired me to write this.**

**So, umm, first time writing in Vocaloid category XD Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl, **

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
